<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Close to Me by Bambambami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480205">Stay Close to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambambami/pseuds/Bambambami'>Bambambami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beomgyu Hurt/Comfort Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death In Dream, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Clingy Choi Beomgyu, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, OT5, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Separation Anxiety, my english teacher would be disappointed, txt have a couch in this because the plot demands it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambambami/pseuds/Bambambami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu has a nightmare where the rest of the members die and now he's too scared to let them go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beomgyu Hurt/Comfort Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet at first. </p><p>Beomgyu assumed it would be like any other dream he’s had when he went to bed that night. A simple meadow with clear blue skies, a silent breeze, and small flowers by his feet. Everything felt peaceful. That was until the dream suddenly shifted.</p><p>Instead of the meadow and the flowers he saw blood, lots of blood. The dark red liquid was pooling by his feet. It gleamed violently and dangerous and sent a shiver down Beomgyu’s spine. Where was the blood coming from? </p><p>Beomgyu looked around hoping to find where all of it was coming from, but at that moment he wished he hadn’t turn around. About 7 feet away he could see the bloody, dead bodies of his beloved hyungs and dongsaengs. Their eyes were still open and tears covered their cheeks.</p><p>He tried to scream, to move, to look away, to wake up but it was useless. They were right there, dead, cold, and far out of his reach. Beomgyu could feel their eyes on him, they might be dead but their eyes still held so much pain, fear, and betrayal.</p><p>What is going on? They can’t be dead. Why did they leave me alone? I can’t reach them. Why them? This is my fault… Please stop. Stop. STOP!</p><p>-</p><p>He awoke with a soft gasp. He could feel his heart thumping, his breath getting faster, and there were tears streaming down his face. Did that all just happen? Where are his members? Are they okay?</p><p>He turned his head to the bed next to him. His Soobin hyung was lying underneath the covers, unaware of the panic building up inside of his dongsaeng. He was still and peaceful, and that frightened Beomgyu. He couldn’t see his hyung’s chest rising underneath the thick blanket.</p><p>Without a second thought, Beomgyu left his bed and tiptoed to Soobin’s bed. He lifted up the covers to see his chest rising and falling. He could hear his hyung breathing which provided some sort of comfort to him, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy him. He lifted the covers a little more and carefully climbed into the bed next to his hyung. He shuffled around to get comfortable and leaned his head onto Soobin’s shoulder. He felt his eyes start to get heavy, the adrenaline from the nightmare was leaving him and he soon drifted back to sleep. As long as he could feel his members, he knows they won’t leave him.</p><p>-</p><p>When Soobin woke up that morning he expected to see his roommate in his own bed across the room, instead that roommate was asleep on his shoulder in his bed. It wasn’t uncommon for the two to sleep in each other’s beds together. A few nights during the week you would usually see one empty bed and the two roomies to be squished into one bed with their limbs wrapped around one another like octopi. </p><p>What confused Soobin was that Beomgyu never woke him up. Instead of quietly slipping in, Beomgyu always made sure to disrupt Soobin’s sleep and made it very clear that he will be sleeping in Soobin’s bed tonight. Even in the middle of the night, while he’s half-asleep, Beomgyu would always try to be a little brat to Soobin. So, when he woke up to the small boy sleeping next to him, he was a little concerned.</p><p>Soobin decided to brush it off and start getting ready for the day. But before he could get out of bed, he felt something grab his wrist. The tall man turned to see Beomgyu holding on tightly to his wrist with panic in his eyes. </p><p>“You okay, Gyu” the bunny asked. He was starting to worry a lot more now that his dongsaeng was looking at him with pure terror and had him in a death grip.</p><p>Beomgyu took in a deep breath. </p><p>“I’m okay. You just startled me.”</p><p>Soobin wanted to press him about what was actually going on until Beomgyu looked back up to him with big, doe-like eyes.</p><p>“I had a weird dream. Can you hold me for a little bit?”</p><p>Soobin nodded and got back into bed. He wrapped his arms around the young man and held him as close as possible. He felt Beomgyu tightly holding onto his shirt and heard a small sigh of contentment. They laid there, in each other’s embrace, and everything felt okay.</p><p>-</p><p>Yeonjun was laying on the couch and scrolling through his phone. It was the first day of their small break and he didn’t know what else to do. Their sunbaenims forbid them from going into the dance studio during the break. With nothing else to do, Yeonjun resorted to going through social media for as long as he could.</p><p>He was oblivious to what was going on around him. He didn’t hear Soobin saying he was going to hang out with Seokjin and Jungkook, nor did he see Beomgyu walking towards him. It was only when he felt a body press into his side and hands were curling into his shirt did he finally stop his endless scrolling.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Beommie?”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t say anything. He only lightly shook his head and pressed himself closer to Yeonjun. The older man knew something was definitely wrong, but he trusted Beomgyu to tell him what happened when he was ready. He put his arm around the small boy and continued scrolling. </p><p>After around an hour, nature finally called and a bathroom break was needed. Yeonjun looked over at Beomgyu to see him looking into space, eyes are blank and droopy. He looks so comfortable and Yeonjun hates to have to move him, like an owner with a cat on their lap. But using all the will he could muster he moved away from Beomgyu and began to walk towards the bathroom.</p><p>He had barely gotten off the couch before he felt Beomgyu shot up and nearly tackled the older man to the ground. Yeonjun could feel Beomgyu’s heart pounding against his back. He turned to see the boy who tackled him and saw pure terror and tears in his eyes. What was causing his dongsaeng so much pain?</p><p>“Ummm, Beommie? Can you let go of me?”</p><p>A voice in Beomgyu’s head told him to not let go or else Yeonjun will disappear. It was the same voice that told him to not let go of Soobin or else the same thing will happen. But going against the voice he slowly let go of his hyung. Yeonjun gave him one last look of concern and headed towards the bathroom. It was only a couple of minutes but to Beomgyu it was centuries. He willed himself to not let any tears escape from his eyes. He just wanted his hyungs back. He needed to know that they’re still alive and breathing. Where are his dongsaengs? Are they okay? Are they still alive? Why was Yeonjun taking so long?</p><p>His internal moment of panic soon ended as soon as he saw a sleepy Huening Kai walk over to the living room, completely unaware of how panicky his hyung is. </p><p>“Morning, hyung,” he said with a yawn, “or afternoon I guess. I slept in pretty late, it’s already 1 PM!”</p><p>He gave out a loud laugh. He finally managed to get a good night’s rest after weeks of awful sleeping from before their comeback. He can feel all the energy that was drained from him coming back to him. It’s too bad that his hyung can’t say the same thing. The boy feels like he’s going to have a panic attack right there in the living room.</p><p>Kai threw himself onto the couch and grabbed the remote. He immediately started looking for good anime to watch, Sailor Moon was getting old. He didn’t take notice to his hyung standing there beside him with a far-off look in his eyes. He then launches himself at the lanky teen and grabs onto him as tightly as he could, he let go of Yeonjun but he won’t let go of Huening. Kai was more than surprise at his hyung’s sudden attack, usually it’s him doing the attacks. This was concerning to him.</p><p>“Hyung, are you doing alright? You don’t do this that often and I’m kinda concerned.”</p><p>It took a few seconds for Beomgyu to become conscious of what he was doing and he quickly unwrapped himself from Kai, though still holding onto his sleeve for dear life.</p><p>“I’m okay, promise. I don’t know why I did that; I just did. Sorry Hyuka.”</p><p>“No no no, it’s okay hyung-ah! I’m fine with it. But if you wanted to cuddle so bad you can just ask and not be so aggressive with it” he laughed the last part, but Beomgyu didn’t find it that funny. He was still scared and his heart was still racing. He told himself to be rational and that Huening Kai was right there, he could feel him.</p><p>“Oh, come here, hyung” he said as he wrapped his arms around his hyung and brought him close to him. This startled Beomgyu but he felt himself calm down and sink into his dongsaeng’s embrace. He never wanted to leave him or any of his members, he doesn’t think he could survive one second without them. He nuzzled himself into Huening’s chest and let out a sigh of relief. Time was flying by quickly, how long have they been like this? Did it even matter?</p><p>-</p><p>Hours soon pass by and the sun was starting to set. It’s been hours since Beomgyu has seen Soobin or Yeonjun and has yet to see Taehyun leave his room. Though that didn’t matter to him, he was with Huening Kai and that was good enough for him. The younger boy was stroking his hair and making light conversation with him. All was fine until Soobin walked through the door with a bag of baked goods and a huge smile on his face. He placed the bag down and looked over to the two on the couch.</p><p>“I was out with some of the sunbaenims and they took me to this really nice bakery and got me a lot of pastries,” he opened the bag and took out a chunk of bread, “I wanted to pay them back but they refused and now we have a lot of sweet things!”</p><p>He was bouncing on his toes like a child and it was honestly adorable. Kai immediately got up and started pinching Soobin’s cheeks.</p><p>“Our Soobin hyung is sooooo cute!”</p><p>Beomgyu went to the other side of Soobin and latched onto his arm. He hadn’t realized how long Soobin was gone until he walked through the door, and now he isn’t planning on letting him go again. </p><p>With Soobin and Huening here he wonders where Yeonjun and Taehyun were. They have to still be in the dorm. Where are they? What if they died and he didn’t know? He needs to see them. He wants to at least say goodbye. He wants them.</p><p>Beomgyu let out a loud sob. Tears were starting to spill out like a waterfall and more sobs were being choked out. He was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane and his limbs were weakening and he collapsed to the floor. He couldn’t breathe and his ears were ringing, he was so scared. </p><p>Soobin and Huening stood there in shock of what was happening in front of them. Soobin moved first and sat down to bring Beomgyu onto his lap and tried rocking him in attempt to soothe him. Kai followed lead and sat in front of Beomgyu and tried to get him to start breathing normally.</p><p>“Beommie hyung I need you to breathe, please. Come on deep breaths” but it wasn’t working well. He was still on the verge of hyperventilating and he was still sobbing.</p><p>“Baby what’s wrong? Tell hyung what’s going on. Everything is okay, we want to help you baby.”</p><p>“Y-Yeonjun hy-hyung and Ta-aehyu-hyun are d-dead” and he continued to sob.</p><p>“No, they’re not, baby. They’re both okay and probably in their rooms,” Soobin looked over to Kai, “go get them.”</p><p>Huening Kai got up quickly and went straight towards his hyungs’ rooms while Soobin continued to rock Beomgyu like a baby. A few minutes later, a concerned Yeonjun and Taehyun ran into the living room to where Beomgyu and Soobin were.</p><p>“Beommie sweetie what’s wrong? Why did you think we were dead? Shhh baby we’re right here.”</p><p>Yeonjun pulled Beomgyu into his lap and Taehyun ran his fingers through his hair. Eventually, Beomgyu stopped sobbing and his breath was returning to normal, but tears were still falling and he hadn’t stop shaking.</p><p>“Hyung, can you tell us what’s wrong now?”</p><p>Beomgyu looked up from Yeonjun’s shoulder and took a deep breath. He told them about his dream and how he felt like if he let go of them they would all disappear. Hearing this hurt the other members so much, their brother was keeping it in the whole time. </p><p>“Beommie we will never leave you.” “Oh my poor baby, hyung isn’t going anywhere.” “If I die before you can say goodbye, I give you full permission to kill me.” “Shut up Hyuka.” “Sorry Taehyunnie hyung.”</p><p>They then spent the rest of the evening staying as close to Beomgyu as possible. A sleeping area was set up in the living room. Multiple blankets, dozens of pillows, and almost every plushie in the dorm, with a tired Beomgyu in the middle of all of it surrounded by everyone else. </p><p>It might have been an awful day but the other members made it better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. uwu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm probably gonna try either rewriting this or fix it up a bit. I might also do the same for my other fics but idk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! It's my fanfic I've ever written. I'm not good at writing but I'll try to get better as I write more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>